(a) Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a rechargeable battery.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be discharged and recharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. A low capacity rechargeable battery is often used for a small portable electronic device such as a mobile phone or a laptop computer, while a large capacity rechargeable battery is often used as a power storage source or an electrical source for driving a motor such as for an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, and the like.
A rechargeable battery typically includes an electrode assembly including a positive electrode and a negative electrode, and a separator interposed between the positive and negative electrodes, a case housing the electrode assembly, and electrode terminals that are electrically connected with the electrode assembly and which protrude from the case. The electrode assembly often includes several positive and negative electrodes and separators which are wound into a jelly-roll, folded in a zigzag way, or stacked in several layers.
In the electrode assembly, positive and negative terminals are respectively fixed by welding or the like on positive and negative uncoated regions exposed from the separator.
This aforementioned rechargeable battery may have various output performances, cycle-lives, reliability, and the like depending on arrangement and current collecting structure of an electrode assembly. For example, when positive and negative electrodes and a separator are not properly aligned in an electrode assembly, the electrode assembly may cause the rechargeable battery to become defective or short circuit during a subsequent process such as welding or assembly.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.